Her Wedding
by ladyluckx13
Summary: Hermione is getting married, but it's not to teh redheaded love of her life. HGRW. one shot. M for sexual content.


She smelled sweet of lavender, she smiled brightly at the beautiful image in the mirror that stood before her. She wore a white thin strapped sun dress, that stopped a little above her knees. This wasn't what she imagined she would wear on the most wonderful day of her life, but then again, she never thought she wouldn't be spending it with the love of her life. But instead she had settled, of course he would never know this, but she loved someone else.

"You look incredible," she heard a voice say behind her, "are you nervous?" she questioned putting her hand lightly on her friend's shoulder.

She put her hand on over her friend's. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked sighing heavily, as tears formed in her eyes. "Our fight was years ago, should I have forgiven him?" she asked urgently as she turned to look at her friend. Her friend looked shyly away.

"This is between you two, I'll admit your marriage announcement was a bit surprising, and you said you still love someone else" she stated and looked into her friends eyes, "So to be honest, I don't think you are doing the right thing, you don't love him." she looked at her friend and walked out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror again and whispered to her image, "You make a beautiful bride, you deserve you're perfect groom."

"Come on, sweetie, it's time" she heard her father whisper from the door, "You look beautiful" he added and shut the door to wait for her outside.

She laced her arm in her father's and walked down the aisle, as the music played. She saw her husband waiting for her, but she didn't seem him, her mind changed his face.

The ceremony was beautiful, until... "If you object to the union speak now, or forever hold your peace," she looked into her fiance's eyes and couldn't help but hope that someone, anyone would object.

"I OBJECT" she heard a voice scream, and her eyes followed the voice.

"Ron?" Hermione's eyes looked to the tall redhead that was now practically sprinting to where she stood.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you, I can't let you marry anyone else. I was going to let you marry Dean, but I just can't do it. I love you too much." he stated as he took her hands in his and smiled at her. "Please, don't marry him, I love you, and I know you love me too. We've wasted all of this time apart and you'll have to fight me off." He smiled at her and stepped back a little, "please don't marry him, he doesn't love you like I do, and he never will. I have loved you since I was eleven years old, and not once have I stopped."

Hermione was now trapped. Could she really leave this kind man at the alter, and run away with Ron, she loved Ron as much as he did her, but she cared about Dean. _What am I going to do?_ She asked herself. She looked over at her maid of honor, Ginny, for help, any kind of help. She begged Ginny with her eyes, she needed her best friend's help. Ginny merely smiled and looked at her feet, after making quick eye contact with her brother.

Hermione looked at Dean, and he looked back at her, "Dean I-" she couldn't finish. Dean gave her an understanding smile.

Dean walked over to her and hugged her, "Go, I'll be fine" he stated. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek, thanking him with her eyes.

Hermione looked back at Ron and took his hand, "I love you too" she told him and kissed him. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and he apparated them back to his flat. The inside was small a quaint, earthy greens and blues covered the room. She walked around the room, looking at the pictures.

"What happened?" Ron asked Hermione, of course she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Ron, all those years ago, I told you I loved you, and you looked at me like I had cooties, I had to get out, and I ran to Dean," she told him and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ears.

"Hermione, you took me by surprise, what was I supposed to do, I was scared" he stated, "And then after last night, I thought, what the hell, it's worth a shot, right?" he smiled more to himself than to her.

Then her mind wandered back to the night that changed her mind about getting married. She smiled to herself.

!#$&The Night Befor**e**!#$&

Hermione sat alone in her study, reading a muggle book of literature called "Odysseus". She tended to read the words aloud as she read them on the page. She was taking a sip tea when she heard the doorbell to her flat let out a small and light 'ding dong'. She stood from her leather chair and walked to the door.

"Whose there?" she called to the other side of the door. There was a long silence and she opened the door slightly, holding an umbrella in her other hand to hit the intruder if need be. "Ron?" she asked the red headed figure with piercing crystal blue eyes. She realized they were just standing at the door and she stepped back a little inviting him in. He looked around her flat and smiled at her.

"So, what brings you here?" Hermione finally asked him taking a seat in the parlor, motioning for him to sit as well. "It's been years".

Ron nodded his head and frowned slightly. "Ever since the day you left, I've been searching for you, looking for you. But today I got in contact with Dean and he said he knew where you lived, and he gave me a ride, then left in a bit of a rush," he stated shrugging his shoulders, and then he looked up at her, "I love you too, 'Mione". He looked down at his lap and twiddled his fingers.

Hermione was speechless, she looked up from where she was and noticed that Ron was fiddling nervously. "Ron, I'm getting married" she blurted. She knew that if she didn't tell him now, she would end up doing something she regretted.

Ron looked at her and nodded his head "Oh" was all he could manage to fester out, "I should go then," he stated matter of factly, before quickly leaning in and kissing her cheek. Immediately, his cheeks reddened and he walked to the door.

"Ron?" he heard the soft feminine voice whispered to his back. He turned to see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring back at him.

"Hm?" he asked putting his head down immediately to look at his feet, anything but her.

"How long?" she asked curiously, she knew he knew what she was talking about, it was the way he looked at her, she wanted to know how long, why? Well, she couldn't really think of a good enough reason to tell herself, she tried telling herself it didn't matter. But it did, it meant everything.

"Since we were eleven" he stated still unable to look at her, "so about ten years" he stated looking up momentarily. _She's so beautiful_, he thought to himself, and what he did next, well not even he could stop, let alone her.

He leaned his head in and tilted it to the side and kissed her gently, letting their lips brush at first. She felt him kiss her, and she immediately let her arms wrap around his neck and kissed him with every inch of passion she possessed. Ron leaned back and looked at her, "What are we doing?" he asked her curiously, biting his lip softly. Little did he know, the biting of the lip was driving her up the wall.

"Well, if the night goes the way I want it to, we might have a good shag..." she announced surprising both him and her with her tone and what she just announced. He looked at her, and his jaw dropped. He put a hand on her arm and pulled her to him and crashed his lips against hers. She was surprised, but it only took her a moment to react. She kissed him again with all the passion she could muster again.

She tugged his arm, and she kissed him the whole way to her room and he pushed her onto the bed. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked her looking deep into her eyes. She looked back at him and merely nodded her head. He moved his lips down her neck and began to unbutton her buttons with his teeth. "You're so beautiful, Mione" he announced and he ran his lips over the obese curves of her breasts. He smirked against her smooth skin, and reached behind her to undo her bra. "So hot," he whispered to her, receiving a very thankful moan. Ron smiled and reached his finger under her skirt and moved the light material out of the way, thrusting a finger into her, allowing his thumb to rub her sweet spot.

"Oh... so... good," she moaned, tossing her head back, her eyes closed tightly. She was about to let go, she reached under his shirt and lifted it over his head. He had so much muscle, muscle she wanted to feel against her skin. She sighed and gasped a little. She looked at him and smirked, "I no longer want to see your pants on," she stated before kissing her way down his toned body, and unbuttoned his pants. "Come out and play," she whispered seductively to him, looking up at him. He smirked and gasped lightly, and she ran her fingers delicately over the bulge of his pants. "I want you in me" she announced and thrust his pants down, "But we'll have to get something over with first". She removed his boxer and kissed the head of his cock. He gasped and let out a ragged breath as she put her mouth around him and sucked.

"Oh, fuck; I'm about to come" he announced and she clung to him tighter as he exploded in her mouth with a moan from both of them. She pulled back and licked her lips, cleaning them of the white gooey salty material. "I need to be in you" he muttered as he pulled her up to taste himself on her lips.

He flipped them over and rested in between her legs, he was pushing against her thigh before he looked down at her. "Are you...?" he started and before he could finish, she nodded, "I'll go easy and gentle."

"I expected nothing less from you" she smiled, biting her lip and she pulled him closer to her, begging of for his entrance.

He put his hands on either side of her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Ready?" he asked her, running his thumb lightly across her cheek. She nodded her head, and leaned into his touch. He slowly pushed himself into her she grunted.

"Get it in" she moaned and he thrust into her. They laid together for hours until they both fell asleep.

"Get up, GET UP!" Hermione screamed at him, "I have a wedding to get ready for."


End file.
